Meet The Mom
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Percy wants Oliver to get to know his family, but Oliver has something a little bit more special in mind.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 711

Title: Meet The Mom

* * *

International Wizarding School Competition:

[School]: Ivernmorny

[Year] 1- Deputy

[Prompts]: [word] formidable

[Theme]: Introduction- Grammar School

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 2: Amulets & Talismans: Talismans with Unsettling Histories:Task #10 - The Black Cat: Write about gaining (or seeking to gain) a blessing

Yearly:

Prompt 342 [Character] Oliver Wood

Pair The Character: Percy/Oliver

Fortnightly:

Little Women: (genre) family

Bingo:

N5 - The Burrow

* * *

"Come on then," Percy grinned, pulling Oliver towards the door of the Burrow. He was sure his mother wouldn't judge him, she had always been accepting off all her sons. The door swung open to reveal Molly Weasley, and she smoothed her hands on her dress before smiling at them both.

"The formidable Mrs Weasley," Oliver said. Percy noticed the subtle shaking of his boyfriend's hands.

"Oliver," she grinned. "It's good to meet you, dear, Percy told me all about you, of course."

Oliver's cheeks went pink. She decided to lead them both into the cosy kitchen, where she put the kettle on to boil. There was a crash somewhere in the house, and Percy sighed dramatically.

"Percy, do you mind checking what Ron is doing?" Mrs Weasley asked with a smile. Percy walked upstairs, giving Oliver a shrug before walking out of the kitchen. Percy could see his boyfriend was horrified to be left alone with Mrs Weasley, but he was sure everything would turn out okay.

Percy went upstairs, having realised it sounded like something heavy had fallen in Ron's room. He was in a hurry to get back down to the kitchen, and didn't have time for frivolous things like knocking. He didn't realise Hermione was visiting.

"What are you—?" Percy swung the door open in annoyance to reveal a very embarrassed Ron on the floor with Hermione in a state of undress. He clapped his hands over his eyes after seeing way too much of Hermione's skin.

"I fell," Ron muttered, and Percy heard the nervous giggle that escaped from Hermione's mouth. Percy kept his eyes closed, closing the door to Ron's bedroom, and running a hand through his hair, trying to compose himself. He breathed in deeply, and went back downstairs, hoping he hadn't left Oliver alone for too long. His boyfriend had some anxiety around new people.

He reached the threshold of the kitchen, and he overheard Oliver speaking to his mother, he wanted to walk in, but then he heard them talking and curiosity got the better of him.

"So, I am sure you noticed how nervous I was, even though I heard how kind you are…" he heard Oliver babble. He overheard his mother laugh. It was a good sign.

"Well, I wanted to ask your blessing, I know we haven't been dating officially very long, but I want you to know that Percy means the world to me, and I know how much his family means to him."

Percy felt the pause, and for a second he was worried about his mother saying no, but he needn't have.

"So, I intend to ask Percy to marry me one day," Oliver added hesitantly.

"Oh Oliver dear, of course, you have my blessing, you are such a charming boy, and they say chivalry is dead," she said warmly. Percy peered inside, seeing his mother embrace Oliver lovingly. Oliver was standing still, a bit like a statue, and it seemed like he was having trouble believing this woman was so accepting of them being together. She pulled away, having noticed Oliver's hesitation at the sudden show of affection. "I can tell how happy you make Percy, dear, you needn't worry about that," she smiled. Percy grinned to himself, his mother knew just how to make one feel comfortable.

Percy made a show of stepping a little bit louder just outside the kitchen, so Oliver and his mother looked up.

"Percy, what was that? Are Ron and Hermione okay?" Mrs Weasley asked curiously.

"Yeah, Ron fell off the bed," Percy said, trying to keep his face neutral. There was something so unsettling to him about lady parts, and it sure didn't help that it was his brother's girlfriend's breasts that he saw before he realised what he had walked in to.

Percy knew Oliver could tell something was going on, and he raised his eyebrow at Percy. "Later," Percy mouthed behind his mother's back.

"So, what did I miss?" Percy asked innocently.

His mother didn't answer his question, and she shared a look with Oliver. "Would you like some tea dear?" Mrs Weasley asked, and Percy nodded, sitting down in the small kitchen, and he took Oliver's hand and gave it a squeeze beneath the table.


End file.
